Under the Moon
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Rating for later 6th year Voldie is back the order has to fight him while Remus starts a relationship w/ tonks Harry discovers feelings for ginny. ron and hermione are being prats h/g, r/h, rl/nt
1. Under the New Moon

Hey everyone, this is my new story. I wrote a lot while in Germany and Austria on Vaca. Well here it goes Give it a try. Well here goes:  
  
Chapter 1: Under The New Moon  
  
Remus Lupin was walking around the yard of Grimmauld Place on a cool summer night. No moon was shining that night. He sat down on a large rock and thought about his friends. Most of them were dead. James, Lily, Sirius. The Peter he was friends with in school was as good as dead too. Remus' life was falling apart. As he was thinking, he didn't realize another person was approaching until she had already sat down.  
"Hey," Tonks said quietly.  
"Hi," Remus Replied.  
"Whatcha doin?"  
Thinking."  
"Oh," Tonks replied, knowing what he was thinking about. "Lisent Remus. I don't want you to go do anything stupid. I know you think you have nothing left to live for, but you're all Harry has left. You need to be there for him."  
"I know,"" Remus said. "But I feel like I've let him down. I cant get him out of the place he hates. I cant make the pain any easier."  
"You just have to be there for him," Tonks spoke quietly, comfortingly.  
"Thank you," The werewolf whispered. He looked up into her eyes and felt something in his stomach. He'd never felt that way before. It was like there were a million butterflies flying around inside of him.  
As he stared into her eyes, he thought to himself, 'I cant, She's only 26'  
'That's only ten years younger than you,' Another voice inside of him said.  
'but she's too good for me, I'm a werewolf. She deserves better.'  
'Let her decide that.' Finally, he leaned forward and their lips met. He closed his eyes and thought, 'Wow, this is Heaven.  
'Told you'  
Shut up and let me kiss.' Soon the kiss turned more passionate. When it finally broke, both were breathless, yet smiling giddily.  
"That was.nice," Tonks said breathlessly.  
"Yeah," Remus said, just as much out of breath.  
"We should probably head back," Tonks suggested.  
Remus stood up and took Tonks' hand and they started back up the path to the house.  
  
At Number 4 Privet Drive  
  
Dear Harry,  
I know you must be in a lot of pain right now. I just want you  
to know that I am here for you and if you ever have any questions  
or problems you can come to me.  
On a lighter note, I have sent you something you may enjoy. It  
is  
from your father, Sirius, and I. Study it well and I will help you  
when you get back to school.  
Best Wishes,  
Remus Lupin  
Harry put down the letter with a small smile. At least he still had someone who was like a father to him. If he lost Remus, he didn't know what he would do. Harry then picked up the package. When he opened it, he found a notebook with a picture of a stag, grim, wolf, and a rat. He laughed when he saw there was an 'X' over the rat. On the inside of the cover it read, 'A Marauder's Guide to Becoming an Animagus'  
'Cool,' thought Harry, as he turned the page and started to read. 


	2. Remember the good times

Well here is chapter 2 Oh I didn't put a disclaimer in the last one. Oops! Well here it goes: I don't own harry potter or any thing that you may recognize in here, but the plot is mine ha ha.  
  
Hermione was staying at the burrow while her parents were on a business trip. She walked down the stairs and saw Ron on the couch. Alone. She went and sat down next to him. "Hi," She said quietly.  
"Hey There," he said in a deep voice that made her stomach flutter. "Every one went out to the store. It's just you and me here."  
"Oh?" she squeaked.  
"I'm kinda glad they left, too," he said as an answer. " I wanted to talk to you about something, alone, without anyone interrupting."  
"What is it?" Hermione asked concerned.  
"Nothing is the matter," he hastily replied. " Just want to tell you something."  
"Okay," she said slowly, confused.  
"Ilikeyouhermionewillyougooutwithme?" the red-haired boy said quickly  
"What?"  
"I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." Ron started to turn away.  
"No! Wait! I just didn't understand what you said. You said it too fast. Say it more slowly this time.  
Ron took a deep breath and started again, "I like you Hermione, and I was wondering if you would go out with me."  
Hermione's breathe caught in her throat. She couldn't believe it. He liked her too. She then realized that he was waiting for an answer. "Oh, Ron," She replied, caressing his cheek. "I've been waiting forever to hear you say that. Yes, I will go out with you."  
"Really?" He looked up at her amazed. "Really Hermione? You'll be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes Ron, I'll be your girlfriend." And with that, she kissed him.  
  
Many different places, just not with ron or Hermione  
  
Dear Harry,  
I figured you were probably pretty lonely, so I decided to write to you. I've been bored out of my mind here. (Though probably not as bored as you.) Ron and Hermione are spending all of their time together. (I don't really feel like watching them snog) Everyone else is always working. How are things going with the dreadful Dursleys? Don't get too depressed and remember the good times.  
Your friend,  
Ginny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Your letter means a lot to me. Yeah I am pretty bored. I can see how you wouldn't want to watch those two snog. They still have yet to write to tell me about their relationship. They probably think I can't handle it. I'm so sick of people keeping things from me because they think I can't' handle it. What I can't handle is having people keep secrets from me. Sorry about my emotional outburst on you. You and Remus are the only ones I write to regularly.. Well I'm glad to be able to write to you.  
Later Days, (I got that from a muggle cartoon called the Weekenders)  
Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm so happy, I could sing! But I wont because I know how terrible it sounds when I do. You'll never believe what happened to me. I kissed Tonks! And she kissed back! She's amazing. She doesn't care about what I am, I never thought I'd find anyone who didn't care about my er problem. I've never felt that way about someone before. I think I'm falling in love with here. I know I seem old for her. I mean ten years is a large space, but my parents had an even larger gap in ages than that. I just wanted to let you know about my wonderful happy life. Full moons suck. How's the studying going?  
Write back soon,  
Remus  
  
Dear Remus,  
That's great about you and Tonks. I don't care about age differences. Besides, Uncle Vernon is that much older than Aunt Petunia, and they are happy together.(even if they are insufferable, annoying, prejudice, hateful people) I know you wont end up mean like them but just an example ya'know. Studying is going fine. I finished the notebook already, but I'm reading it again, and again, and again. I'm starting to sound like Hermione. Someone Help me.  
Well talk to you soon  
Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
How's everything going? Hermione's finally left. Her parents got back from the business trip or whatever it was. Now all Ron does is mope around the house. I find that even worse than when he was with Hermione non stop. Tonks wrote to me and told me that she and Remus had gotten together. Isn't that great? He deserves someone good for him. So how are things with the Dursleys? Well, don't get too depressed and remember the good times.  
Write soon,  
Ginny  
  
Harry and Ginny kept in touch through out the summer, Ginny wrote to Harry more than both Ron and Hermione Combined. They became the best of friends. Finally Harry got a letter saying to meet the Weasleys in Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: I have about two more chapters already written, but I was wondering if any one wanted to be my betta reader? Just leave your answere in the review. I wont post unless I get some reviews. 


	3. It's Certainly NOT My Swimsuit

A/N: Well here's my chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to read and review  
  
Throughout the summer, there were many battles for the Order of the Phoenix. Each one made Remus more worried for Tonks. He knew she could take care of herself, but hey, a guy cant help but worry for his girlfriend. As the time came closer to fall, Remus felt himself falling more in love with Nymphadora Tonks.  
It was a sunny afternoon and the two were swimming in the creek. (Not what you're thinking!) So do you think this war will ever end?" Tonks was asking.  
Remus didn't here her, he was too busy looking at her in her swimsuit. "Uh?" He replied without an answer.  
"What are you thinking about because it's certainly not what I was talking about," she said with a smile that made him think she knew what he was thinking about, and that she liked it.  
"I was thinking about how good you look in that suit."  
"You know you don't look so bad yourself," she said seductively as she rubbed her hands up his smooth, hard chest and back behind his neck. They leaned in to kiss, but their buzzers went off. There was yet another attack.  
When the order arrived at the scene, there was a fire and smoke everywhere. Death eaters were fighting Aurors. They started to fight as well. After what seemed like hours, Remus heard a scream. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tonks fall and twitch on the floor.  
"Nooooooooooo!" he screamed as he ran over to her. He realized she was under the cruciatus curse and quickly took the off the curse. "Please, please wake up," he kept on saying. He saw a spell go past him and turned around. He stood up and fought, not once leaving Tonks' side. When the fight finally ended, she still had not awoken. He took her to St. Mungos.  
A week later Tonks still hadn't awakened. The healers said she was under the curse for a long period of time, and therefore, it would take a while for her to recover. Remus was asleep with his head on her bed.  
As she awoke, Tonks felt a weight on her stomach. She looked down and saw a hand, she picked it up and kissed it. Watching, as his eyes fluttered open, she gave him a small smile.  
"Oh Nymphadora," he said, calling her the name only he was allowed to use. "I was so worried."  
"I'm fine." She comforted. "Really, I don't quit that easily."  
"Thank god for that. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
A/N: well there's your chappie, some good remmy and tonks action. Hehe those two are just so cute together. Don't forget to read and review. And check out my other fics. Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Soupie: My first Reviewer! You deserve a prize, but seeing as I have no money you don't get one. Thanks for the review  
  
Lord Sauron: I will be sure to check out your fic, I love reading fanfiction. Thank you for the review  
  
Dude wheres my cheese: Wicked username. Lol I will keep what you said in mind. Thanx loads for the review  
  
rAvEn HoTtIe: as you can see I'm posting more. ThanQ for the review  
  
Foxfur: It would really be useful to have someone help me with the spelling and stuff, I will contact you as soon as I set up a new email account on account of my current one is screwed up. Thankie for the review. 


	4. You're Just Jeleous

a/n:srry it took so long to update, but my uncle got married. It was the funniest service I had ever seen. The preist didn't know the prayer, and then he said 'I hope you enjoy the hotness of your marriage' and after the service when the bride and groom were greeting and thanking the guests, linus and lucy, the Charlie brown song was played on the organ. They had a live band there for music and they didn't know the song American pie and I had my cuz request good charlotte, so they played lifestyles of the rich and famous, but it sounded like country music, one of the funniest things I ever heard, good charlotte country style! Well here it goes, the next chapter.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The day to visit Diagon Alley finally came. The Weasleys came to pick Harry up in an old Volkwagon van. When he got in, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting very close and whispering. He rolled his eyes at Ginny and she giggled. He went to sit next to her. They started to talk about everything they couldn't write about in their letters.  
Ron and Hermione didn't realize Harry was even in the car until they got to Diagon alley. "Oh hey Harry. Didn't see you there." Ron said, laughing.  
"Oh Harry It's so good to see you!" Hermione said happily. Neither of them noticed the hurt look on Harry's face.  
"Hi guys," he said in a monotone voice.  
"Well come on, guys," said Ginny. "Let's go shopping!"  
By noon, Harry and Ginny relized that Hermione and Ron were off in their own little world. When they finished lunch, Harry and Ginny said buy to the two love birds and left.  
They had a much better time now that they were alone. "So are you excited for the new school year?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm excited to get away from the Dursleys, but yeah, I guess I want school to start," he said, thinking about the Animagi book in his trunk.  
The spent the rest of the day talking and shopping. When six o'clock finally came, they went back to the van.  
"Where have you been?!" Ron screamed. "We were so worried!"  
"We told you we were leaving, but you were so wrapped up in yourselves that you didn't hear us!" Harry said back.  
"Well it's not my fault I have a girlfriend and you don't. Or are you just jelous that I got Hermione and you didn't?!" Ron fought back.  
"I don't care about that. I just hate being ignored. I get that enough from the Dursleys, I don't need it from my best friends too!" Harry screamed and got in the car. Ginny got in after him.  
The ride back to the burrow was silent and awkward. When they got there, Ron and Hermione went up to his room and Harry and Ginny went out back. ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
One day, while at the Burrow, Harry was thinking to himself outside by the big oak tree. 'Why is this happening to me?' he thought. 'what is it that I feel for Ginny? Every time I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach. Do I really have a crush on her? But even if I did, she's over me, she has been for a while. But she did blush when I commented her hair the other day. But she's as Weasley, they blush at the slightest thing. I'll have to think of some way to tell her.' As he was thinking this, Ginny was walking over to him.  
"Hey Harry!"  
"Hi."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was just thinking that's all. Why don't we get packed. We have to leave tomorrow!" Harry stood up and reached his hand down to help Ginny up. They walked back to the Burrow and finished packing for the new school year.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N:Well that's it for now. R/R 


End file.
